A Father's Reunion
by Kalka
Summary: Goofy finally returns to Disney Castle with Sora and Donald, finding heartless swarming the castle and then they warn the castle, Goofy reuniting with Max after a year and a half.


A Father's Reunion

Another Short Kingdom Hearts - Max and Goofy FanFiction So guys, this one takes place during Kingdom Hearts II, where Malificent takes over the Cornerstone of Light and floods Disney Castle with heartless. Third-person narration also.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Queen Minnie were discussing about the Heartless in the castle.  
Queen Minnie began. "Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see."  
"Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"  
Sora, Donald and Goofy stood straight, saluting. "Hut!"

After that, Minnie gasped. "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger!"

"We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

Sora nodded. "Okay, we'll go tell them."

Donald bumped in. "The whole castle!"

Goofy replied. "We just gotta split up Donald."

Sora turned to Minnie. "I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on."

Donald shook his head. "No, Sora. You'll just get lost!"

Sora nodded. "Okay. Then I'll stay with the queen."

"Good!"

Donald and Goofy were just about to leave. "All righty then, see ya later!"

They both ran off to warn the castle.

There were two sections of the castle. The west side, and the east side. Max Goof's room, Goofy's son, was in the west side. Donald and Goofy split up like they said, Donald taking the east side, and Goofy taking the west side.

It was about a year and a quarter since Max last heard of Goofy. (Though I was making a fan-fic about Max sneaking out of Disney Castle and looking for Goofy, but I cancelled it.) All was well, still. There were some groups of Heartless in the hallways of each section, but Donald and Goofy still fought back.

Goofy had finally arrived on Max's door. He looked to the side, sighing. He shook his head, pulling his hand off the doorknob. He took a deep breath, once again placing his hand on the knob, opening the door. He tried to make a happiness expression just to surprise his son. Once he opened it, Max was lying on the bed, relaxing and staring blankly at the cold, white ceiling. Max has the same outfit as in The Goofy Movie. Red jacket-like shirt with sky blue pants.  
Max was around 17 years old.

"Ah-hyuck! Maxie!"

Max quickly turned his head to Goofy, recognizing his face, but didn't even run to hug him for a reunion what-so-ever. He had a disappointed face, since Goofy was absent for a year and a half.

Max shook his head. "...Dad...W-Where have you been, really?"

Goofy's fake smile turned to a frown, staring at him, then closing the door behind him. "Gawrsh, well. it's a long story, son."

Max sighed. "The last time I heard about you was a year and a half ago. You never sent me letters, you never told me how things were going, you never even told me who you met..."  
"..I...I feel like I can't forgive you anymore.."

Goofy just sighed. "But Maxie-"

Goofy then realized he was supposed to warn the rest of the section. "Oh, right! Max, you need 'ta find a place to hide right now.."

Max looked confused. "Huh?"

Goofy explained. "The castle's bein' attacked by them heartless"

Max scoffed. "Hah..Dad, did you lose your mind again? The castle's protected with that Cornerstone of Light thing. You think Heartless can just waltz in here?

Goofy shook his head. "Max, you hafta believe me... There's this witch, called Maliffeescent? She's trying to take over the whole castle into darkness.."

Max tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "Um.. You mean Maleficent..? The King told me about her."

Goofy nodded. "Yeah, that one!"

Goofy then looked back to the door. "Oh, I gotta go warn 'teh rest of the castle. B'careful Maxie, hide somewhere safe."

Max slowly nodded, his heart accepting Goofy's requesting, believing in the attack. "Okay.."

Goofy then ran off, leaving the room, leaving Max in there to hide.

-  
/Anyway guys, I have this interest of writing another fan-fic in chapters about Max's nobody, his life in the organization. I have two choices to make before I write it, and that's:  
1) Plot the fiction about Max turning into a heartless, creating a nobody, but then Max gets revived or 2) Max turns into a heartless, creating a nobody, leaving it like that. Max doesn't get revived.

Number one sounds okay, but just to be sure I'm leaving it all up to you (or my sister) about those choices so leave a comment or PM for any suggestions or ideas on the next fanfic idea. I'm also stumped about the title so give me a heads-up on that.


End file.
